


Первые поцелуи

by thett



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I mean it, M/M, Metaphysical Sex, Metaphysics, Physical Sex, Quantum Mechanics, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Кроули придумал курортные романы, морскую болезнь и навязчивый рум-сервис.Табличку “не беспокоить” придумал Азирафель.





	Первые поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> бета Leidari Dey

_Technically Aziraphale was a Principality, but people made jokes about that these days._  
Нил Гейман, Терри Пратчетт  
“Good Omens”

_**Хорошо известно, что истинный лик демона противен и неказист. Роста он невысокого, торс длинный и покрыт шерстью, а короткие ноги нередко заканчиваются копытами. Пониже спины растет хвост с куцей кисточкой - предмет гордости и тщательного ухода. Голова у демона крупная, неопрятной формы; нос приплюснутый, как бы наспех прилепленный и примазанный парой глиняных штрихов к лицу. Глаза глубоко посаженные, хитрые, но тупые.  
Демону свойственно рядиться в мужское платье, дабы избежать узнавания и расправы. Будучи одетым, может быть опознан по следующим признакам:  
\- Нетвердая, “плавающая” походка и упертый в себя взгляд (в силу этого и по массе иных причин частенько околачивается возле кабаков и таверн);  
\- Ладно скроенное платье (из необходимости скрывать изъяны своего строения);  
\- Неясная речь со множеством промежуточных звуков, рычания, меканья, растянутых гласных и др.;  
\- Избыточное стремление к байкам, шуткам и басенкам.  
Исходя из этого, можно сделать неутешительный вывод: за демона в наших краях может быть принят каждый третий мужик, а в Сочельник и на Патрика - и вовсе каждый первый.**  
Отрывок из Кодекса Ведьмознатцев, изд. 14-е, переработанное и дополненное. Кентербери, 1879 год н.э._

Хорошо известно, что истинный лик демона противен и неказист - но редкий знаток представляет, насколько. Всевышняя никогда не жаловалась на чувство юмора: в соответствии с оригинальными чертежами космического континуума, после краткого, но необыкновенно насыщенного обмена мнениями касательно вопросов власти, всезнания и всего такого прочего, проигравшая сторона дискуссии была символически лишена привилегии полета и отправилась бороздить просторы вышеупомянутого континуума в новой, с иголочки, форме. Прошлые заслуги были забыты, золоченые фибулы сорваны, пылающие копья и глефы отданы на перековку. Конечно, никто не лишил их крыльев. Поначалу они даже помнили собственные имена.  
Вообще-то, Кроули ни на что не жаловался. Ему повезло более прочих: аспид как был его символом, так и остался. Но однажды недобрым утром, или днем, или вечером, спеша на ежеквартальную планерку, он обнаружил, что пол под его ногами змеится. А потом оказалось, что змеится сам Кроули, а никак не пол.  
У стремления задавать вопросы нашлись свои подводные камни, у змеиной формы - собственные предпочтения касательно температурного режима и пищевой ценности поглощаемых продуктов питания, а у тесного сообщества единомышленников, переехавшего на минусовой этаж вселенской конторы, обнаружилась неудивительная склонность к скрытности. Склонность эта была настолько велика, что Кроули пару вечностей пребывал в уверенности, что произошедшая с ним напасть касается его одного, и тщательно скрывал этот факт от коллег. Необходимость держать лицо в жестоком конкурентном обществе подвела его вплотную к тому, что много земных тысячелетий спустя назовут нервным срывом; он успел задуматься о переходе в другой департамент, отшельничестве и даже Раскаянии (несмотря на усилия антипропагандного комитета, по нижнему этажу бродил неискоренимый слух о группе лиц, гарантирующей возвращение в светлые чертоги при соблюдении ряда условий). Кроули уже наводил справки и собирал документы, когда новый управляющий в целях повышения лояльности к организации ввел традицию бизнес-завтраков. Угощение включало в себя подслащенный чай с молоком, гренки, паштет и джем. Событие вызвало небывалый ажиотаж; в назначенный день очередь из желающих перекусить на халяву выстроилась за три мили.  
Первыми к столу явились князья Ада со свитой. Лигур церемонно налил в щербатую чашку заварку, Дагон принялась ковырять ложкой паштет. Лорд Вельзевул намазала джемом тост и поднесла его к кривящемуся в недовольной гримасе рту, и тогда произошло нечто необъяснимое: от ее взбитой прически отпочковалась муха и устремилась к тосту. Пока все присутствующие соображали, в чем дело, из воротника Лигура высунулся длинный алый тритоний язык и уничтожил муху вместе с собственными шансами когда-либо отмыться.  
\- Слыхала я, что среди аборигенов Австралии жареный хамелеон считается деликатесом, - ни к кому не обращаясь, сказала Вельзевул.  
\- Этих аборигенов еще не сделали, босс, - жизнерадостно сказала Дагон, - планета в деплое, босс.  
Вельзевул нахмурилась. Кроули даже показалось, что волосы у нее шевелятся, как у Медузы Горгоны - а может, и не показалось.  
\- Я все понял, босс, - быстро сказал Лигур, - деликатесом. Все понял.  
Они полагали, что наградой за спор со Всевышней будет вечное золотое правление на небесах. Их предположение было неверным. Они считали, что наказанием за бунт станет полная иллюминация космоса - элиминация их имен и званий, самой их сути из ткани бытия. Они рассчитали неправильно. Но в одном они все-таки не ошиблись: планета Земля была создана, и довольно скоро. 

***

_**По форме своей начала, они же архонты, есть колесницы, которые катятся по свету и несут благую весть. Они о шести колесах и трех крылах; о бесчисленном количестве глаз, дабы каждую грешную душу и каждую праведную душу видеть и учитывать. Начала следят, чтобы имя Всевышнего не упоминалось всуе, охраняют скот, благодетельствуют земледельцев. Начала помогают женщинам в родах, стадам при окоте, покровительствуют матерям и младенцам возрастом не более трех лет.  
Архонты благодарно относятся к человеческим жертвоприношениям. Иногда им становится скучно, и они насылают напасти: мор, пожары, ядовитую мошку и энцефалитного клеща. Во избежание подобных инцидентов следует поклоняться началам каждую третью субботу месяца; в обязательном порядке с каждого урожая оставлять по бочонку вина, мешку зерна и теленку. Что касается разделки, архонты предпочитают филе миньон, но и хорошим отрубом шатобриана не брезгуют.**  
Отрывок из Кодекса Ведьмознатцев, изд. 14-е, переработанное и дополненное. Кентербери, 1879 год н.э._

Все это полная чушь, от начала до конца.  
Как они вообще себе представляли полет на трех крыльях? Два маховых, одно рулевое? Азирафелю было достаточно своих двоих, спасибо. Воспоминания о том, как наделенные не двумя или тремя, а шестью крыльями серафимы в первые дни после издания декрета о чинах учились прикрывать перьями руки и ноги, были свежи в нем до сих пор. Все они тогда пытались разобраться с формой и количеством глаз, крыльев и прости господи колес (вот это действительно было странной идеей. Впрочем, чувства юмора Ей было не занимать).  
И чего ради? Чтобы много веков спустя гармонично смотреться на алтарном ряду в человечьей храмовой культуре. Это смахивало на издевку. Понятие о гармонии у Нее было странным. История человечества началась с братоубийства (вообще-то, с убийства льва, но об этом Азирафель старался вспоминать пореже). Дальнейший ход пьесы по степени причинения вреда здоровью и имуществу соответствовал завязке. В этом можно было найти гармонию - но в каком-то изощренном смысле. В японском бенто ее имелось не в пример больше.  
Следующее: охрана скота, покровительствование земледельцам, помощь при родах. Здесь, по-видимому, автор трактата заблудился в дебрях языческой мифологии и так и не вышел обратно. Человеку свойственно, переезжая с места на место, тянуть за собой воз с пожитками, а сменяя одну веру на другую - сохранять предрассудки. Ангельские чины оперируют абстрактными категориями; самое конкретное, на что способен ангел - возвещать намерение Божье. Ну и о каком скоте может идти речь?  
Про благие вести сочинитель Кодекса тоже промахнулся, но всего на одну бюрократическую ступеньку. Исполнение глашатайских обязанностей издавна было закреплено за архангелами. Самым известным из них по понятным причинам был Гавриил, с тех пор добившийся немалых успехов и несколько раз продвинувшийся по службе. Но опыт Гавриила не отменяет того факта, что общение с людьми ангелам в принципе не свойственно - и не в последнюю очередь благодаря форме №412-1К о двадцати четырех страницах, которую полагается заполнить в случае успешного служебного контакта с раскрытием имени и небесного чина (до пятого века в ходу была форма №1423-П, короткая записка с обозначением только лишь даты и географических координат контакта, но ее упразднили после некоего инцидента в Афинах).  
Так чем же занимаются начала во время, свободное от рассекания шестью колесами небесного свода и тетешканья младенцев возрастом до трех лет?  
Если пользоваться языком современных идиом, начала следят за тем, чтобы все шло по Плану. Чтобы все было в ажуре. Абсолютно тики-так. Четко. Без единого разрыва. Начала покровительствуют - но не скоту и не роженицам, а целым народам и государствам. Обыкновенно к планете приписывают десяток ангелов, пару архангелов (чтобы не заскучали) и одного архонта. На Земле этот пост занимал начало Азирафель, страж Восточных врат. В его обязанности входило защищать видовое разнообразие населявших Землю народов, правомочность правительств, богоизбранность помазанников и в целом блюсти целостность вверенной ему планеты. Работа непыльная.  
Проследив за историей каждой конкретной планеты, вы можете без труда выяснить, чем в данный момент увлекался ее архонт. По ритму войн и мирных договоров поймете, был ли он голоден, хандрил или влюблялся. Количество сохранившихся наречий, высота ледяных шапок и разброс мировых религий способны о многом рассказать штатному специалисту по кадрам (по действующему стандарту, начала обязаны проходить супервизию не реже чем раз в триста локальных лет).  
Как видите, вышеприведенное описание архонтов является полностью неправильным - за исключением одного-единственного момента.  
Иногда им становится скучно. 

***

Если вы подумали, что форма аспида была истинной формой демона Кроули (так же как мушиное гнездо было истинной формой его непосредственной начальницы Вельзевул), спешим вас поздравить - вы ошиблись, как ошибались многие, встречая на своем пути разложившегося на ведро приманки для рыб Хастура. Ведь трудно представить себе что-то хуже, чем ведро приманки для рыб, правда? Но Всевышняя играла всерьез и никогда не понижала ставок: она изменила не только их внешность, но и суть. Собственная внешность устраивала Кроули даже в тот момент, когда у него не было ног (в некоторых ситуациях она устраивала его больше, чем версия с ногами). Хуже было то, что оставалось, когда исчезали и ноги, и хвосты, и несметное количество жужжащих насекомых, зарящихся на ваш тост. То, что оставалось тогда - вот что было невыносимым.  
Много тысячелетий спустя люди, принадлежащие к секте физиков, придумают, что материя разделена на мириады маленьких непрерывно дрожащих частиц. Если предположить, что каждой из них движет божественная воля, это даже похоже на правду. Трудность заключается в том, что те частицы, из которых состоит Ее воля, и свет, и радость, и все хорошее в мире, дрожат на одной частоте. И люди, приближающиеся к святости, все эти скучные богомольники - они начинают дрожать в унисон с верхним этажом (куда в скором времени и переезжают).  
А демоны дрожат на другой.  
Хотелось бы сказать, что вообще не дрожат, - с этим словом связано много неправильных ассоциаций, - но в данном примере не дрожать значит не существовать вовсе. Лучше прибегнуть к аналогии с серфингом: ангельская банда со своей предводительницей катается на одной волне, прибывающей, и в этот же момент ее вечный оппонент, неутомимо обрастающий рогами, укатывает в закат на отползающей от берега волне. Они никогда не пересекаются.  
Это мучительнее, чем можно предположить.  
Представьте себе, что весь мир ложится спать ровно в то время, когда вы открываете глаза.  
Представьте, что абонент, которому вы пытаетесь дозвониться, только что вышел за порог своей книжной лавки.  
Представьте, каково начинать разговор словами: “Кажется, ты мне...” и слышать в ответ: “Я кое-кого встретил”.  
И так постоянно, все время, без передышки и возможности полежать на прогретом солнцем песочке.  
Одним словом: да, истинная форма демонов непривлекательна и отвратительна любому живому существу. Поэтому нередко демоны рядятся в чужое платье - и не только мужское, как рискует предположить автор Кодекса Ведьмознатцев, но и во много раз более сложные, и с этой их привычкой связана наша презабавнейшая история. 

**ок. 2800 года до н.э.  
Междуречье**

Попробуйте провести сотню-другую - не говоря уже о тысяче! - лет, непрерывно разруливая людские конфликты, и вы поймете, насколько Азирафель утомился и заскучал. Проходя инструктаж на должность блюстителя нравов ни много ни мало планеты (первой своей собственной планеты!), он был неоднократно упрежден о качестве и количестве предстоящей работы. Азирафель знал, что работа будет скучная и однообразная. Но ни коллеги по цеху, ни старшие товарищи не смогли донести, насколько.  
Одним из любимых людских развлечений была экспроприация чужой собственности. Пылающий меч, благополучно утерянный потомками тех двоих, осветил первую украденную буханку хлеба и первого юношу, поцелованного невестой другого; блики его огня плясали на домах и стадах, на стенах Хамукара и на целых берегах, заросших прямыми стволами олив и сосен. От этого он должен был их охранять, но это-то и приелось быстрее всего: однообразное до мучения примирение горячих от гордыни спесивцев с жестокой правдой жизни (не все, что ты хочешь - твое; довольствуйся тем, что имеешь). Люди были созданы для раздора, как Война - для меча; не очень понятно было, какое место в этом уравнении занимал Азирафель, ведь вы знаете, что он сделал с мечом, и вы знаете, как трудно удержать человека, душа которого жаждет экспроприировать.  
Отдельно стоит отметить изобретение права собственности на людей. Азирафель был почти уверен, что, продумывая терминологию этой планеты, лингвистический отдел не закладывал в слово “раб” того значения, которое оно вскоре приобрело. Люди оказались на диво талантливыми; или талантлив был Враг, раскидавший по планете свои ядовитые сети, но люди низвели абстрактно-духовное понятие до материально-конкретного в предельно сжатые сроки, и оглянуться не успеешь - а завтрак тебе уже подает мальчик, которому не платят заработную плату, и до исхода евреев из Египта еще веков пятнадцать.  
Чего стоит повальное увлечение человеческих правителей пирамидами и зиккуратами! Оно началось неслучайно и именно тогда. Обеспокоенные увядающим участием божественного посланника древние цари придумали возводить исполинские сооружения, привлекая таким образом к себе внимание тысячи очей (и не забывайте про колеса. Их как раз на днях изобрели) - и были правы. Настрой каждого страдающего на стройке раба учитывался в балансе, за которым обязан был следить Азирафель, и у него не было иного выхода, кроме как снабжать своим благословением все новых и новых царей-самодуров - постфактум, чтобы как-то компенсировать последствия воплощения в жизнь их чересчур амбициозных архитектурных проектов. Цари процветали, рабы страдали, баланс сходился.  
В последние века у Азирафеля было много поводов для расстройства, но он не унывал, не насылал мор и энцефалитного клеща. Он не саботировал работу своих подопечных, не провоцировал переворотов и не поощрял доносчиков. Когда негодование от работы переходило последнюю грань, Азирафель пользовался испытанным и проверенным способом: поудобнее устраивался на циновке (кресла еще не были изобретены), закрывал глаза и направлял свой гнев в нижние слои атмосферы. Обычно на Земле после этого шел дождь, но со времен Потопа население Месопотамии относилось к дождям, ливням и штормам с легким пренебрежением. 

***

Землю написали на совесть. Физика была превосходной, боль - похожей на правду, картинка шла на максимальном качестве без задержки. Ступая босиком по раскаленной гальке, Кроули почти наслаждался режущим ступни ощущением. Где-то тысячу лет наслаждался, не меньше. Потом начала сказываться усталость.  
Над Землей хорошо поработали: выжатое из перебродившего сладкого изюма вино пьянило, запеченное на костре мясо тревожило обоняние, тела дочерей Евы и сынов Адама радовали глаз симметричностью черт. В диапазоне цветовой гаммы человечьей кожи издалека было видно труд дипломированного колориста. Первой тысячи лет Кроули как раз хватило, чтобы без спешки проползти по Земле кружок протяженностью в двадцать пять тысяч миль (плюс-минус транспортные издержки). Тогда это можно было сделать, не замочив подола: вопреки расхожему мнению, Пангея разделилась на континенты не так давно, и озеро Мензелех, что близ Красного моря, осушается восточным ветром с завидной регулярностью. Позже Моисей воспользуется этим лайфхаком.  
Идея тела очаровывала. Пусть Кроули не сразу совладал с заносом кормы, а с глазами поделать вообще ничего было нельзя - эти мелочи меркли в сравнении с обретенными удовольствиями. Впервые заснув, он проспал неделю и был разбужен пренеприятным образом: тревожный аккадец, у которого Кроули гостил, явился обмывать его бездыханное тело. В процессе омовения, собственно, Кроули и пришел в себя. Этот опыт нельзя было назвать целиком отрицательным, но в следующий раз Кроули подготовился лучше - занимаемое им жилье имело отдельный выход, ставни были наглухо задраены, дверь заперта на все замки. Ему удалось выкроить целых три месяца. Блаженство.  
Чем дальше, тем прочнее сон прописывался в расписании Кроули. Сеять раздор и смятение - нелегкий труд, а уж о более сложных искушениях и говорить нечего. Своим святейшим долгом Кроули небезосновательно считал пробуждение любопытства во всех его формах: ничего смертельного, но до добра не доводит никогда. Кроули был тем, кто придумал маркетинг, яблоки и незащищенный секс. Хотя чего скрывать - оральную контрацепцию придумал он же. Ему вообще нравилось изобретать.  
Среди прочего Кроули придумал клинопись. Он не предполагал, что забавные значки на глиняных табличках, из-за которых чиновники готовы были переубивать друг друга, когда-нибудь приведут к киндлу и книжным лавкам. Злыми намерениями, как говорится.  
Люди были чудесными созданиями и подхватывали каверзы Кроули с полуслова - и от этого ему порой требовался отдых. Тогда, в те ранние времена, он еще помнил чересчур хорошо, как сладко бывает отвязаться от человечьей парадигмы и погрузиться в первозданный покой, написанный Ее девелоперами в первые пять... да-да, дней, и не срывали они никаких дедлайнов. В твердь земную и гладь небесную. В воды морские, речные и океанические. Иногда, когда бывало настроение - мелькнуть среди косяков рыб, наполняющих океаны (впрочем, тогда он был всего один) или прокатиться на крыльях мигрирующих перепелов.  
Странное хобби, но кто безгрешен? Точно не работники нижнего этажа.  
Кроули пользовался этой уловкой и в дальнейшем; впрочем, с течением времени он ассимилировался, и потребность разотождествиться с человеческим загоралась в нем все реже и реже, пока не утихла совсем. Но тогда мир был молодым, и люди в нем были юны и чрезмерно активны, а небо было высоким и чистым, и все облака в нем были кисти Тинторетто, который еще не родился. Желание прикоснуться к глади небесной появлялось у Кроули с обоснованной нечастотой, и в тот день был именно тот редкий случай.  
Достаточно внимательно изучив первые абзацы этого отчета, вы представляете себе, что смена формы не представляет для демона никакой сложности. Ткани, молекулы, сильное взаимодействие - это все рюшечки на подлинной ткани бытия. Стать вороном, письменным столом или облаком для демона не сложнее, чем для вас моргнуть. Кучевые облака возникают из поднимающегося вверх теплого влажного воздуха. Температура атмосферы чем выше, тем ниже; она опускается на 2 градуса каждые 1000 футов. Кроули распался водной пылью и поплыл по течению. На высоте около шести миль ему стало прохладно, и Кроули сконденсировался туманом. Он сформировал кудрявое кучевое облако средних размеров и завис над долиной Тигра и Евфрата, где в то время гнездилась большая часть земных цивилизаций. Был штиль; никуда не торопясь, облако грелось под полуденным солнцем и наслаждалось отсутствием в радиусе слышимости человеческих голосов, эмоций и желаний.  
Строго говоря, в том, чтобы избавиться от чужих голосов, не было ничего сложного. Полномочия Кроули вполне дозволяли наградить целый город внезапной немотой (чем, признаться, он иногда пользовался). В желаниях тоже не крылось крамолы - там, как в питательном субстрате, зрели грехи (старая поговорка с нижнего этажа: не бывает огня без дыма и человека без греха). Единственным, что изредка угнетало Кроули в людских желаниях, была их ограниченность. По мере своих возможностей Кроули способствовал их совершенствованию - из исключительно злодейских побуждений, конечно. В здоровом теле - здоровый дух.  
Загвоздка была в эмоциях. Вот это изобретение было поистине инновационным - настолько, что нередко его приписывали Светоносному. Учитывая, какое количество совершенно чудовищных поступков люди с начала веков мотивировали любовью, ненавистью, завистью или горем - гипотеза вполне рабочая. Все эти убийства братьев, жен, сыновей; отрубленные головы на блюдах, уничтоженные народы, осушенные реки. Выглядит по-дьявольски. Но Кроули был свидетелем большего количества свадеб, похорон и крещений, чем любой офисный теоретик, и у него имелась собственная гипотеза о личности автора этой опасной игрушки. Делиться ею он ни с кем не торопился, но скажем, что личность обыкновенно говорила о Себе в женском роде, а окружающие говорили о Ней с большой буквы.  
Худшим во всех этих эмоциях было то, что они оказались заразными. Проходя мимо стайки играющих с мячом из бычьего пузыря детей, Кроули подчас замечал, как зубы обнажаются в оскале… Или улыбке? И это происходит совершенно не потому, что игра в мяч с большей вероятностью сделает из детей клиентов его конторы, чем занудных зубрил. Сопереживание эмоциям изнуряло, и поэтому Кроули чувствовал себя так спокойно, паря над Землей в лишенной самой возможности что-либо испытывать форме, и поэтому таким страшным предательством стало для него начало грозы.  
Потому что у грозы была интенция.  
У нее, как у одушевленного создания, был смысл, была цель, с которой она разрывалась в небе над Междуречьем, была форма - сияющей небесной молнии, и здесь мы под словом “небо” подразумеваем Враг. Молния коварно ударила в облако, подобравшись со спины, выгладила его изнутри, прошила невесомую оболочку ощущением, максимально близким к божественному экстазу. Она двигалась с ним в противофазе и - впервые после Известных Событий - освещала темные каверны его существа, попадала туда, где была нужна, заполняла пробелы, про которые он не помнил, что они есть, но всегда знал.  
Кроули придумал греческую мифологию, крепленое вино и свет в конце туннеля, который видят умирающие. Одушевленной грозы он не изобретал.  
Она держала его в тисках, как умеют иные женщины, и с каждым разрядом меняла полярность. Плюс, минус, плюс. Сумасбродные серфингисты держатся за руки, волна вокруг них идет кругом, свадебное кольцо женихов и невест смыкается, смыкаются ладони душителя на горле жертвы, сыплются монеты, скрипит стило по сбитой в брусок глине, кого-то избивают плетьми, сплетаются ноги, руки, волосы; венок полевых цветов ложится на лоб, следом - поцелуй, прикосновение двух пальцев, крест рукотворный, благословение и понимание, что.  
Понимание, - обрушиваясь на землю, не разбиваясь, впитываясь, - что, конечно же, рядовым атмосферным явлением это быть никак не могло. Речь шла о проявлении гнева Божьего - или, вернее, ангельского. Архангельского, если повезет.  
Конечно, ему не повезло.

**490 год до н.э.  
Афины**

Служба Азирафеля была муторной, нелегкой и надоедливой, как бубнеж кондуктора в полупустом автобусе, и все же это было лучше, чем родные пенаты. Азирафель вычислил зависимость между частотой своих визитов наверх и уменьшением количества благодати, распространяемой им вовне, и с исключительно альтруистическими намерениями принялся прогуливать планерки. Особых успехов он достиг в XV-V веках до н.э., что вы можете заметить невооруженным глазом, если заглянете в учебник истории древнего мира - описания царств в те времена изобилуют терминами вроде “расцвет” и “подъем” (иногда к ним также примыкают “завоевание” и “закат”, но безотходного производства не бывает).  
Люди требовали неусыпного внимания - случалось, Азирафель годами не выпадал из состояния активного наблюдения. Его незримое, но вполне ощутимое присутствие перемещалось по сложной траектории между группами протестующих, разнимало драки с помощью лени, любви или ведра воды (а нередко и всего вместе), овевало прохладой закипающие от вседозволенности черепушки правителей. Всякое скопление людей числом более десяти было подвластно его силам; верхнего предела не существовало. Над расплодившимися в последние века империями приходилось работать, разбивая задачу на множество этапов, осеняя благодатью чуть ли не каждую враждебно настроенную группировку. Иногда - когда попадались интересные, пышущие верой и жаром экземпляры - это монотонное занятие его по-настоящему увлекало, но чаще эмоциональный диапазон фигурантов был шириной с бутылочное горлышко, а мотивы недалеко уходили от первобытных. Особенно раздражало то, что раскаяние и смирение были заложены у таких особей неглубоко, руку протяни и готово, можно купаться в золотом свете прощения и всеобщей братской любви.  
Но нет, им подавай окопную войну. Никакого братания.  
Совершенно очевидно, что вести дела с такими народами - неприятная задача, и Азирафель выкручивался как мог. В этом ему очень помогла шумерская цивилизация, под шумок изобретшая письменность. Правда, Азирафель смог оценить ее достоинства лишь пару тысяч лет спустя, когда дело зашло уже слишком далеко и на табличках красной глины начали появляться похабные рассказы - но это тоже было частью культуры. Азирафель всегда замечал у себя расположенность к историям, он стремился к обществу певцов и мудрецов, которые перемещались по земному шару, как и он сам, и разносили повсюду предания и притчи (тоже, в каком-то смысле, как и он). Изобретение письменности вывело мастерство рассказывания историй на новый уровень, создало новый рынок - нишу, в которую охотно хлынули все, кто мечтал нести слово, но раньше не мог претендовать на работу сказителя в силу слабой памяти, криво подвешенного языка или чересчур буйного воображения.  
Весь шестой век Азирафель читал. Ради этого он впервые за историю Земли обзавелся собственным жилищем - парой просторных комнат в Афинах, куда перебрался из Каира. Ему присылали книги и свитки со всей Эллады, из Милета, Коринфа, Фив. Прочитав том, Азирафель ставил его на полку, и вскоре все полки его просторных комнат оказались заполнены книжной продукцией, а его соседи начали думать, что Азирафель держит лавку.  
Азирафель читал с той же самоотверженностью и сосредоточенностью, с какой отдавался работе, а вернувшись в мир, обнаружил, что тот сильно изменился за лето. Без присмотра Азирафеля в Афинах заколосилась демократия, а на восточном побережье поднялось и было подавлено восстание против персидской власти, важнейшим последствием которого стало двадцатитысячное войско (включая пехоту, конницу, двух главнокомандующих и советника) царя Дария, на всех парусах направляющееся к Афинам.  
Дело выглядело скверно. Но Азирафель не для того продумывал легенду и с любовью обустраивал свои комнаты, не для того потратил годы на переписку с перекупщиками и прикармливание соседей, чтобы в одночасье сняться с места. К тому же на днях в городе открылась пара многообещающих ресторанов. И еще это было делом чести - винить в произошедшем казусе кого-то кроме себя было невозможно. Азирафель выказал полному собранию сочинений Гомера больше внимания, чем Врагу. Разумеется, Кроули этого так не оставил.  
Так что Азирафель взялся за оборону полиса со всем пылом, и он преуспел.  
О, как он преуспел.  
Его стараниями была мобилизована вся Афинская фаланга. За город встали все, даже рабам за участие в битве была обещана свобода - беспрецедентный случай. Считая примкнувших, фаланга состояла из десяти тысяч тяжеловооруженных пехотинцев, и все эти воины под руководством десяти же стратегов и одного декоративного полемарха расквартировались на Марафонской равнине. На противоположной стороне равнины стояло войско Дария, превосходящее силы афинян ровно вдвое, и смотрело на фалангу с недоумением.  
Десять стратегов ждали атаки, коротая время за спорами. Согласия в их рядах не наблюдалось. Эллинская система управления войском вообще не отличалась рациональностью - стратеги обязаны были руководить ходом сражения по очереди, передавая друг другу право принятия решений как горячую картошку. Многие славные битвы окончились бесславно исключительно благодаря этому закону. “Идеально сбалансированная система”, - высказалась бы методичка, выданная Азирафелю наверху. “Высосанная из пальца проблема”, - не согласился бы с ней Азирафель - и следующим его шагом стало объединение власти в одних подходящих руках. Стратег Мильтиад пламенной речью завоевал голоса своих коллег, и грозная фаланга бросилась в наступление - бегом, чтобы проскочить зону покрытия стрелков и пращников.  
Наблюдая за тем, как размазанная по равнине десятитысячная толпа сталкивается с другой, - опешившей, оторопевшей, проворонившей шанс выпустить свою великолепную конницу, - Азирафель испытал настолько прочно забытое чувство, что поначалу принял его за искушение. Прикрытые гоплонами афиняне прокатились по персидскому войску как не изобретенный еще асфальтовый каток, оставив после себя тысячи поверженных врагов. Они все были - сила, стремление защитить родных, свои семьи и земли, свою новорожденную демократию, они все были - победа. Его благословение было на их стороне, а так не должно было быть; главным в его действиях должна была быть беспристрастность, но он был заинтересован в победе так же, как смертные жители Афин, и тогда - рассекая златоносным намерением козни Врага - Азирафель понял, чем было испытанное им чувство.  
Это было удовольствие от хорошо проделанной работы.

***

Объяснимо, что после того случая Кроули надолго завязал с гладью небесной и вернулся к приятному времяпрепровождению в пещерах, подземных озерах и ручьях родниковой воды. Большую часть времени ему нравилось струиться (что и нашло отражение в его альтернативной форме), подчас - просачиваться, в редких случаях - пересыпаться. Но все приедается, ко всему привыкаешь; еще пара тысяч лет, и он привык к людскому шуму, приучился улыбаться и перестал огорчаться каждый раз, когда на его глазах кого-нибудь убивали.  
Описываемые события застали Кроули на тех самых финикийских кораблях, что переправляли пехоту, конницу, двух главнокомандующих и советника царя Дария через Эгейское море прямиком к Афинам. Ахемениды были известны своей нелюбовью к морским путешествиям, собственным флотом обзаводиться не желали и потому были вынуждены пользоваться услугами подрядчиков. Помимо этого персы славились своей честностью. “Персов в детстве учат трем вещам, - напишет вскоре Геродот, - скакать на коне, стрелять из лука и говорить только правду”. Правдолюбцами манипулировать легко и приятно - Кроули не составило никакого труда подстроить эту шалость с восстанием и карательной экспедицией. Кроули не виделся с Врагом две с половиной тысячи лет (по крайней мере, лицом к лицу). Большой срок, даже когда есть с кем поговорить. Кроули испытывал недостаток в собеседниках, обладающих схожим жизненным опытом. В последнее время Азирафель совсем закис в своем полисе. Экспедиция Кроули была простым жестом вежливости с его стороны. Своеобразным сюрпризом. Кроули изобрел смски от провайдера в три часа утра, внезапные возвращения из командировок и кофе в постель. Набрать двадцать тысяч боеспособных мужчин для Дария сложности не представляло.  
Результат превзошел все его ожидания. Кроули наблюдал за ходом сражения с корабля и малодушно порадовался тому, что не успел сойти на берег. Ему не нужно было находиться на поле, чтобы погрузиться в происходящее. Он рассредоточил свое сознание по всем присутствующим - вернее, ослабил усилие воли, собиравшее его в единый фокус, и оно рассыпалось само собой. Разноголосая песня людских эмоций оглушила и ослепила его, захватила волной и протащила по дну, а потом выплюнула - насытившегося, полного, наглотавшегося воды их чувств по самую верхушку легких. Там была скука сутками ожидающего схватки авангарда, было тревожное предвкушение, рассыпанное по равнине бликами рассвета, было самодовольное томление серпоносных колесниц и мельтешение пестрой пехоты - и всех их смяло, повалило и растоптало маленькое ведомое божественной рукой войско Афин. Кроули воочию видел пылающий меч, и в тот день его держал тот, кому меч был дан по праву. Рыжая маркитантка смолила в сторонке, и Кроули испытал мимолетное желание присоединиться к ней, потому что Враг в своей победе был страшен; прекрасен и силен был Враг. Потеряв убитыми едва ли две сотни, афиняне обратили всю королевскую конницу, всю королевскую рать в бегство. Лучники бросали луки, кавалерия бросала коней и спешно грузилась на корабли. Над равниной вставало полуденное зарево, застило взгляд, и если прищуриться, можно было разглядеть над холмами Марафона чей-то одухотворенный и совершенно конкретный лик.  
Но дальше - лучше. Посовещавшись, главнокомандующие и советник пришли к логичному выводу: раз Афинская фаланга сейчас находится на равнине, значит сам город, дерзновенный полис, мятежный край, остался без защиты. Датис и Артаферн развернули корабли и не медля двинулись к Афинам, закономерно полагая, что даже остатков их войска хватит на то, чтобы овладеть городом. Кроули разбирал смех; он не двинул ни пальцем, не произнес ни слова, чтобы их остановить. Это было не нужно.  
Обогнув Сунион и встав в Фалерской бухте, царский флот засвидетельствовал изумительное зрелище: Афины находились под надежной охраной тех же бойцов, которые часами ранее ударно и самоубийственно разравнивали под пашни равнину. Как это было возможно? От Марафона до Афин двадцать шесть миль; чтобы преодолеть их, десятитысячному войску, в котором обмундирование каждого бойца весит под семьдесят фунтов, требуется не один день. Афинская фаланга проделала марш-бросок за считанные часы - не остановившись после битвы и не похоронив павших, воины буквально развернулись… и побежали.  
От этого за версту несло выдержанным небесным благословением, которое в иных случаях работает надежнее тяжелых наркотиков. Враг не только вышел из спячки, но и показал норов; отбил прицельным ударом посягательства на свою уютную вотчину, равномерное течение жизни и новаторские формы правления. Он оставался собой - тем, кто блюдет покой и порядок. И хотя сокрушительное поражение Ахеменидов и грянувшую за ним войну вряд ли одобрили бы налоговые инспекторы с верхнего этажа, Кроули до этого не было дела; на обратном пути к Персеполю он струился по палубе, счастливый и пьяный до такой степени, что любого, кто осмеливался заговорить с ним, потом полоскало по несколько суток.  
Кроули придумал курортные романы, морскую болезнь и навязчивый рум-сервис.  
Табличку “не беспокоить” придумал Азирафель.

**33 год н.э.  
Иерусалим**

Следующая их встреча была внесена в ежедневники еще в тот самый момент, когда была написана последняя строчка кода, запустившего Землю. Пропустить ее было невозможно; прогулять бы не получилось при всем желании, но Азирафель желанием и не горел. Вот чего он точно не желал, так это наблюдать за пытками - но, как вы помните, у Всевышней было странное представление о гармонии.  
\- Значит, вы сидели вместе в пустыне, - уточнил Азирафель, сквозь полуприкрытые веки фиксируя брейкпоинт мировой истории.  
\- Сказал же, - досадливо отмахнулся Кроули, - я показал ему все царства Земные.  
\- Сидели в пустыне, - удовлетворенно подытожил Азирафель, - сорок дней.  
\- Апостолы донесли? - удивился Кроули, - Все-то у них посчитано.  
Оправдываться, очевидно, он считал ниже своего достоинства.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это плохая идея - флиртовать с Ее сыном? - в лоб задал волнующий его вопрос Азирафель.  
Зря он ступил на эти грабли, конечно. На этом поле Кроули было не переиграть.  
\- Флиртовать с сыном начальства - всегда хорошая идея, - блеснул зубами Кроули.  
Загар на нем рвался и шел пятнами, как слезающая шкура - не чета тому, что был в начале времен, ровному, как золотое напыление. Кроули явно страдал. Где они с плотником побывали за эти сорок дней? К каким искушениям обязывала его должностная инструкция? Азирафель раньше не задумывался об устройстве быта вражеской конторы, но вряд ли по степени бюрократии оно сильно отличалось от небесных правил.  
“Первые четыре тысячи лет - самые сложные в службе начал”, - гласила методичка. Четыре тысячи лет истекли на днях, но Азирафель успел запрыгнуть в уходящий поезд и незадолго до восхода Вифлеемской звезды столкнулся с кризисом. Он понял, что исполняет свои непосредственные обязанности без особого энтузиазма - и более того, так было всегда. Что направление народов и стран не приносит той радости, которую он испытывает при взгляде на свежепереписанную книгу или замысловатый десерт. Что люди успешно справляются с выбором курса дальнейшего, так сказать, плавания. На границе его распростертого на всю планету самосознания забрезжило подозрение, которое спустя еще тысячу безрадостных лет вызреет вопросом: что если он им не нужен?  
Это была именно та тема, которую стоило обсудить со штатным специалистом по кадрам на очередной супервизии. Если бы Азирафель хотел потерять сертификат и чин, он непременно так бы и поступил. Но все вышеперечисленные изменения наверняка лишили бы его привилегии наслаждаться названными в его честь бисквитами, читать до рассвета и мочить ноги в набегающих волнах, а допустить этого было никак нельзя. Вариант искать утешения среди коллег исключался по той же причине.  
Как поступать и чем лечить тоску, когда все легальные способы себя исчерпали, Азирафель догадывался. Просчитался он только в одном.  
Во времени и месте свидания.  
Об этом и многом другом думал Азирафель, спускаясь с Голгофы. Кроули шел следом; только по этому признаку уже можно было сделать вывод о его прискорбном состоянии. Похоже, он чувствовал вину за то, что людей позади распинали на крестах. Азирафель и сам ее чувствовал, вину - самым парадоксальным образом плотник внушал веру в эту абсурдную идею. Азирафель точно знал, что ни он, и никто из ангелов, и никто из демонов не мог этого предотвратить. От этого не становилось легче.  
\- Как дела на работе? - светски поинтересовался Кроули, когда спуск закончился. - Гавриил тебя уже подсидел?  
\- К этому он никогда не стремился, - Азирафель не смог не усмехнуться, - он теперь во второй сфере. Укрощает власть бесовскую.  
\- Знал бы, что от благих вестей такие дивиденды, - цокнул языком Кроули, - сам бы принес.  
\- Не богохульствуй, - одернул его Азирафель.  
Декрет о чинах приняли уже после Первой войны, но Азирафель поневоле задумался, в каком чине Кроули был до Падения - был бы, если бы не Пал. Когда-то все ангелы были единым целым, все вместе служили делу создания Вселенной, и между ними не было никаких различий (а также никаких глаз, колес, львиных голов и прочей церковно-приходской атрибутики). Азирафель помнил эти времена смутно.  
\- Я могу, - возразил Кроули со странной уверенностью.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Азирафель.  
\- А что те двое, как их? Злая и еще более злая?  
\- Уриил и Михаил большую часть времени проводят наверху. Я на Земле один, - сказал Азирафель, а потом по инерции испугался. Он не знал, как Кроули распорядится этой информацией. Два находившихся в его подчинении архангела идут на повышение; на Земле оставался десяток безалаберных ангелов, но Азирафель пересекался с ними еще реже, чем с головным офисом, и общего влияния не ощущал.  
\- Ты не один.  
Кроули остановился и оказался слишком близко, создавая своим телом теплый темный кокон, воткнулся непримиримым взглядом. Несказанное “я не желаю тебе зла” ушло ударом под сердце.  
\- Рад, что мы это прояснили, - Азирафель почувствовал, как краснеет.  
Кроули нетерпеливо кивнул, будто речь шла о чем-то очевидном, и целеустремленно зазмеился дальше. Теперь Азирафель шел за ним, не отрывая взгляда от копны нечесаных волос. Произошедшее выбило его из траурного оцепенения; он почувствовал тепло в руках и ногах и с удивлением обнаружил, что за последние полчаса сделал едва ли пять вдохов.  
\- Куда идем? - поинтересовался Кроули.  
\- Подальше отсюда, - Азирафель не хотел оставаться в Иерусалиме ни одной секунды сверх положенного.  
\- Разве тебе не нужно дождаться этой новой штуки? Запамятовал, как называется. Когда Она убьет Своего сына, а потом оживит его как обещание больше так не делать.  
Кроули явно иронизировал над ситуацией с Потопом.  
\- Воскресение, - тихо сказал Азирафель, - это будет называться воскресение.  
\- Как радуга, только лучше, - сарказм из Кроули так и лился.  
\- Наверное, нужно, - задумался Азирафель, - дождаться. Но я не хочу.  
\- Ты сейчас думаешь о том, что нам стоит видеться несколько чаще. Иначе все поводы для шуток будут ограничиваться величайшими катастрофами в истории этой планеты.  
Подлый комок тепла сполз по пищеводу в живот. Кроули всегда знал, что нужно сказать; просто не всегда считал нужным это делать.  
\- Угадал, - легко сказал Азирафель, - составишь мне компанию за обедом?  
\- В другой раз, - сказал Кроули, и если он не выпустил в голос толику сожаления, Азирафель мог себе язык откусить, - в другой раз, ангел.  
Отказ был неожиданным, но объяснимым. Вечер после казни - не лучшее время для приятного времяпрепровождения.  
\- Ну ладно, - неловко замялся Азирафель, - тогда я пошел.  
\- Ага, - в тон ему ответил Кроули, - давай, увидимся. Куда ты теперь?  
\- Нынче все дороги ведут в один город, - ответил Азирафель.  
Кроули кивнул медленно, как иные змеи пляшут под факирскую дудку, и развернулся обратно к холму.  
\- Что-то все-таки было между тобой и плотником, - крикнул Азирафель ему вслед.  
\- Кто-то должен обмыть тело, когда его снимут с креста, - ответил Кроули, не оборачиваясь, и все же почему-то Азирафель услышал в этом обещание.

***

_**Она была у креста на холме Голгофском, где Спаситель истекал кровью, и она была под крестом, когда Его дух отошел и тело сняли, и была рядом с Его матерью, святой Девой, и с Иоанном, и с Иосифом, когда Дева плакала над Ним так горько, что с ней плакали все матери, вдовы и сироты, старцы, небесные светила и ангелы. Она была, когда тело омывали и заворачивали в саван и укладывали во гроб, и ставили в гробницу, выбитую в скале, и была возле гроба все три дня, пока стояла стража, которой Понтий Пилат сказал охранять гроб, ибо боялся, что могут прийти Его ученики и забрать тело. Была она с женщинами, которые пришли умащивать тело миром и обнаружили гроб пустым. Именно ей явился Он в сопровождении ангельском и сказал: где тебя носило, Я думал, ты у себя в офисе и мы выпьем кофе, пока Мама не позвала ужинать. И она хотела пожать Ему руку на прощание, а Он сказал ей: оставь, они уже отключили интерфейс. Передашь парням, что Я воскрес, ладно?  
И она принесла Благую Весть.  
После она отправилась в странствие, и много лет несла Благую Весть, и рассказывала царям, и правителям, и чиновникам о чудесах Его; а по истечении восьми лет траура она остригла свои рыжие кудри, надела мужское платье и отправилась в Рим, ибо в Рим ведут все дороги, и у нее там было незаконченное дело.**  
Грешница из Того Города: полное житие, изд. 1-е. Иерусалим, 45 год н.э._

**42 год н.э.  
Рим**

Его незаконченное дело сидело в кабаке и наслаждалось стейком шатобриан прожарки медиум рэйр (эти термины были пока неизвестны кулинарной общественности, но ангелы умеют получать желаемое). Отдых и ему пошел на пользу: Азирафель выглядел посвежевшим и довольным жизнью. Не похоже было, чтобы недавние события оставили на нем след. А еще не похоже было, что он пошел на попятную и забыл об их последнем разговоре - Азирафель подобрал нить беседы так легко, будто они расстались всего на пару минут.  
\- Хотел искусить тебя устрицами, - неловко пошутил он после обмена любезностями.  
Кроули аж поперхнулся темным.  
Он уже был искушен - много веков, пару тысячелетий назад, и Азирафель не мог об этом не знать, но он достиг небывалых высот в том, чтобы игнорировать неудобные для него факты. Кроули изобрел браки по расчету и браки по залету. Азирафель изобрел пассивную агрессию.  
В каком-то смысле их сближение было предрешено изначально, в тот момент, когда вышестоящие лица поставили подписи на их назначениях в Сад. Но, как теперь знал Кроули, смысл был не в пункте назначения - смысл заключался в пути. И путь этот был достаточно приятным, полным замечательных открытий, изящных соблазнов и пропитанных ядом благословений.  
\- Не стоит усилий, - рассмеялся Азирафель, довольно розовея щеками, когда Кроули расплачивался за царский обед в заведении Петрония.  
Выходя из кабака, он непринужденно взял Кроули под руку. Кроули шел с ним по широкой римской улице, уложенной на совесть, - одной из тех, что просуществуют до конца Света, - и смотрел на стройку акведука. Ровные арки возвышались над домами; казалось странным, что люди, хрупкие сосуды с кровью и желаниями, могли такое построить без чьей-то подсказки. В голове вертелась невнятная мысль, которой мешали оформиться до конца его опьянение, чужая близость и общий ленный настрой. Трезветь ради какой-то мысли не хотелось - напротив, хотелось поддерживать состояние тягучей отрешенности. Ноги привели их к следующему кабаку, а затем - к особняку, где Кроули снимал комнаты.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - сказал Азирафель, когда Кроули, не отпуская руки, вел его вверх по ступеням.  
Азирафель имел в виду именно это.  
Драпировка свалилась с него в одно мгновение, стоило отжать застежку-фибулу. В его округлом, мягком теле не было ни намека на тот вольтаж, который он пропустил через Кроули при первом их поцелуе; не было ни следа того напора, которым свалил с ног во второй раз, но Кроули знал, что они там есть, тысячи и тысячи безупречно подавленных и умело забытых желаний, летопись человеческого благонравия и плохо скрытые за бархатными занавесями сцены оргий.  
\- Кроули, милый, - сказал очаровательно голый Азирафель, - тебе не кажется, что это осложнит нашу совместную работу?  
\- Не кажется, - сказал милый Кроули, выступая из тоги.  
\- Ну хорошо, - сказал Азирафель мягко - как крестное знамение сотворил.  
На вкус он был гораздо, гораздо лучше крестного знамения. Кроули подошел к дегустации ответственно: опустился на колени и начал восхождение, покрывая поцелуями от ступней до кончиков ушей. Стоит отдать ему должное, Азирафель держался молодцом - не оперся о стол, не упал в стоявшее позади кресло. Он возвышался над Кроули Храмовой горой, древом жизни, и Кроули обвивал его широкими кольцами, поднимаясь к макушке. Позже он не смог вспомнить, был ли в этот момент человеком, а Азирафель в ответ на все расспросы загадочно улыбался. Прижавшись губами к губам, он человеком уже наверняка был; губы разомкнулись, столкнулись языки, и Кроули перетряхнуло.  
Вкус крови во рту, бульканье перерезанного горла, боль в рассеченных сухожилиях; связанные за спиной руки, прижатая к лицу тряпка, солома колет затылок, рубашка задралась и по бедру скользит чья-то рука. Город в подвенечной фате, юбки мелькают алым, босые ноги отбивают ритм, по долине гуляет эхо праздничной песни. Искры от погребального костра царапают небо. Чаша идет по кругу, из нее пахнет травами и лимонной коркой, склонись к ней.  
Склонись перед ним и прими причастие.  
\- Тише, тише, - сказал Азирафель, усаживая Кроули в кресло и растирая онемевшие пальцы, - возвращайся ко мне, ну же, вот так.  
Он осмотрел Кроули критическим взглядом; потом усмехнулся и сел к нему на колени, порочно расставив ноги. Взял ладонями лицо - как родниковой воды зачерпнул - и приник к губам снова, испивая, и на этот раз Кроули не выбило в коллективное бессознательное. Руки скользнули по спине, обняли ангельскую задницу (ваять Давида будут не с него, а вот писать херувимов-путти - вполне) и вжали ближе. Азирафель поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и продолжил начатое, и Кроули удалось сдержаться и не выдать ни одной шутки про человеческие жертвоприношения - было чем гордиться.  
На людей они оба были похожи не каждый день и только внешне; да и внешне-то не слишком. В ощущении гладкой кожи под ладонями Кроули узнавал речную воду теплым летним днем, согретый царственной плотью арабский шелк, размешанный деревянной ложкой заварной крем. Живот скрутило голодом; Кроули прервал поцелуй и нарушил целостность кожи укусом, затем еще одним и еще.  
\- Заказать тебе ужин в номер? - заботливо поинтересовался Азирафель. - Или лучше будет наловить мышей?  
\- До рум-сервиса еще два тысячелетия, - напомнил Кроули, - к тому же, они вечно приходят в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- Это ты придумал, - не преминул съязвить Азирафель, а потом замолчал, потому что рум-сервис был еще очень далеко, а Кроули с его зубами и языком - близко.  
В итоге они оказались на полу, и будь Кроули питоном, или аспидом, или кем он там бывал, когда ему надоедало быть теплокровным, Кроули заглотил бы его целиком, а так получилось только частично - но хорошо. Белой коже Азирафеля, которую так удачно оттеняла любимая им занудная гамма, синяки и засосы шли еще больше. Он был каким-то бесконечным - места для ласк и поцелуев не переводились, не иссякали шуточки и просьбы, и даже у Кроули - у Кроули! - устала челюсть, когда дошло до дела, но именно тогда, ближе к концу, когда они оба стонали - Азирафель, надо полагать, от удовольствия, а Кроули от фрустрации, его наконец оставили все эти погремушки и девелоперские ловушки, и Кроули ощутил себя человеком сверх меры, измученным, возбужденным, со сведенной судорогой жевательной мышцей и чем-то, похожим по вкусу на сырой белок, на языке.  
И все было бы хорошо, - Кроули счастливо заснул бы и состарился прямо на этом полу, уложив голову на пухлое бедро, - но Азирафель решил продолжить, и наваждение вернулось. Сияющий и сытый, он взялся за Кроули всерьез. Кроули был на той стадии возбуждения, когда уже ничего не хочется, но быстро спустился с нее на грешную землю, стоило ангельской руке хозяйским жестом пройтись по спине. То ли от обилия поцелуев, то ли от нежданного счастья преследовавшая его мысль вернулась, ввинчивалась саморезом в затылок, но трудно думать, когда тебя разбирают на части, как мозаику - красный кусочек сюда, синий сюда. Когда он закончит, ты растворишься, тебя не станет. Зато, должно быть, появится что-то иное, большее. Что-то, тянущееся навстречу искусанным ртом. Что-то, стискивающее пальцы на плечах до кровавых лунок. Что-то, безвольно толкающееся бедрами вверх - и встречающее только пустоту, пустоту, пустоту.  
Кроули всегда было любопытно, что же находится там, в пустоте.  
Азирафель никогда не отличался любопытством, зато в упорстве ему не было равных.  
И когда в его легких при попытке вдохнуть в безвоздушном пространстве начали лопаться альвеолы; когда язык уподобился сухой наждачке, а горло - железному горну; когда пальцы Азирафеля встали в пазы на бедренных костях - он наконец понял.  
Под шкурой шелестела листва первозданного Сада, на поверхности - он скосил глаза, чтобы проверить - расползлись змеи, будто он разошелся по швам и явил миру свою обновленную земную суть. Азирафель сделался то ли слепым, то ли глупым: он смотрел прямо на Кроули и не видел смерти, пробовал на язык и не чувствовал гибельного вкуса. Он был доволен. Он глотал Кроули жадно, со всеми его змеями и садами, гибкими веревками лиан, сомнениями и вопросами.  
Тогда Кроули понял что-то, а потом забыл - рассыпаясь углеродной пылью, прекращая существование на всех уровнях категорий, дрожа от удовольствия и сожаления, что это, как и все в мире, когда-то закончится, и абсурдно надеясь на то, что все можно будет повторить снова.  
Он забыл, но знал, что ему напомнят.  
Кроули изобрел винтовые лестницы, корабельные компасы и незащищенный секс.  
Кроули придумал визы, пограничный контроль и роуминг мобильной связи.  
Он придумал все это еще очень давно. Он составил отчеты и положил их в стол, до лучших времен.  
Время прошло, и люди придумали все это сами.


End file.
